


Liquid Courage

by automaticdoor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/automaticdoor/pseuds/automaticdoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati needs an accountant for her business venture... and she also needs to get laid. Enter Pansy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dramedy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dramedy).



> Written for dramedy for HP Valensmut 2008. This is hopefully fun without being fluffy. DH-compliant, but only really because no other characters are involved. Everyone's of age, and I definitely don't own these chicas, or the books would be quite different indeed.

When Pansy Parkinson strode through the door, eyebrows narrowed, flipping her glossy dark hair around and looking like she had just stepped in something particularly distasteful, Parvati wondered just what the hell she had signed up for.

Yes, she had needed someone to keep the books for her new cosmetics venture when Padma had adamantly refused to get involved even though her Arithmancy scores were ridiculously high and she was a Ravenclaw, for goodness' sake, but no, apparently she wanted a "real job" and to break out of her twin's shadow and it just wasn't  _fair_. And now she was stuck with this… this…

"Well, I presume you would be the owner of Parvati's Potions, then? How… original."

…Gorgeous creature. That she was about to strangle with her perfectly manicured nails.

"Yes, well, we can't all be dazzlingly creative at naming things, now can we? It's a straightforward name. I prefer to showcase my creative abilities elsewhere… like in my superior cosmetic potions. Which, I might add, I note you're wearing. Poisonous Pink? One of my favorite lip glosses," Parvati said, a smirk twisting her lips.

Pansy flushed. "I suppose I do understand quality," she grudgingly admitted. "So, when they sent me here, the firm said you'd need quite a bit of straightening out?"

"Yes, I called Pratchett and Boot when I realized that I was crap at keeping books."

"Shocking." Pansy said, carefully innocent.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Parvati exclaimed.

Pansy grinned. "Oh, nothing. Now, where is my desk? I shall need plenty of red ink and quills, as well as parchment, an abacus…" Her voice trailed off as she realized that Parvati was staring at her. "What?"

"Oh. Erm, well. I'd thought you were to take the files back to Pratchett and Boot. You're working here?"

"Honestly, Patil, didn't you realize? Pratchett and Boot are a contracting service. You hired me on contract. Therefore, you are stuck with me on the premises until I have completed my tasks. Which," she said derisively, gesturing at the haphazard stacks of parchments Parvati had collected, "could take weeks. At the least. Now, I'll need somewhere to work. Surely, you must have  _some_  place?"

Parvati looked around, flustered. She really hadn't anticipated this. Unfortunately, the only unoccupied spot was… right next to her own desk. Bugger. Flicking her wand to move the parchments, she said with what she hoped was a nonchalant tone, "You can have this table, I suppose." 

Pansy flounced ( _flounced!_  thought Parvati.  _The nerve!_ ) over to the table, her curvy outlines barely visible through her shimmery peach-colored robes. Parvati barely suppressed a groan. This was going to be a long few weeks, indeed. 

~♥~♥~♥~

Her foreboding had proven correct. As the weeks had passed, the pile of empty red inkwells growing, Parvati found herself hard-pressed to ignore her growing attraction to the tempestuous dark-haired witch sitting a few feet away, busily scribbling while muttering curses under her breath. 

It made her feel somewhat guilty. After all, Pansy had been a Slytherin, and she hadn't fought in the end, and what would poor Lav think?  _Well, probably not much. After all, she_ was  _off in Romania snogging Charlie Weasley, so she probably wouldn't be too broken up about it... and I'm here… alone…_  

Thankfully, Pansy interrupted  _that_  particular train of thought. "Patil, if I'm going to be stuck here fixing all of your egregious errors, could you at least make me a cup of tea? Earl Grey, one thin slice of lemon, extra hot."

"Merlin, I'm not a bloody House Elf, Parkinson. Make your own tea."

"What Flobberworm crawled into your pumpkin juice and died, Patil? Usually you sound like you're on a permanent Cheering Charm," Pansy said, with what Parvati suspected might be a hint of concern in her eyes. Somehow, that made things worse.

"None of your fucking business. Just get back to work," she said shortly.

"Whatever, Patil," Pansy replied, but without her usual edge of hardness. 

Parvati bent back over her owl orders, but every time she looked up for the rest of the afternoon, she could have sworn she saw Pansy looking away quickly.

~♥~♥~♥~

"We need to find you a man, Patil."

Parvati choked on her lemonade. "Excuse me?"

"I said, we need to find you a man. You're looking awfully tense these days."

"And how would you know? You've worked with me for about nine weeks now. How do you know what I normally look like? Maybe this is normal." 

Pansy smirked. "Oh, please. Don't even try."

Parvati sighed. "Fine. I'm tense. What does that have to do with a man? And how do you know I'm single, anyway? I could be out shagging every night of the week for all you know."

"But you don't. You stay here late every night. I bet you go home and eat take-away and read  _Witch Weekly_  when you run out of excuses to hang around the store."

Parvati flushed. Pansy, taking this as a sign of victory, pressed on. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but if it creates a friendlier working environment, I suppose I can make the sacrifice. You're coming out with me tonight."

"What? No! I have things to do! And besides, I don't even like men!" Parvati, horrified, clapped her hands over her mouth. "Shit. Um. Shit. I mean, I, uh, like men. Yes. I like men. I just… shit." 

"I should have known, Patil. So, tell me, were you and that Lavender girl…  _close_  friends?" Pansy smirked.

"Absolutely not. Besides, she's off in Romania with Charlie Weasley." 

"Trust you to have friends with horrible taste. Well, this revelation does mean our plans will have to change somewhat. Don't worry. I have just the place in mind. Bring Muggle clothing and meet me at The Leaky Cauldron at nine. We'll go from there."

Parvati slumped over, resting her forehead on top of the stack of parchments on her desk. This was not exactly going as planned.

~♥~♥~♥~

Four fruity cocktails later, Parvati was still fairly certain things were not going according to plan. (Not that she knew what the plan was.) Especially because Pansy was out on the floor grinding up against a very sexy redhead, and Parvati was definitely positive now that Pansy was at least bi, if not a full-out lesbian. After all, she had caught her making out with Draco Malfoy in one of Hogwarts' many alcoves… but he was pretty feminine anyway… ah, fuck. She couldn't think. Couldn't move. Couldn't tear her eyes away from Pansy's slim legs and long neck and the teasing hints of breast rising over her low-cut blouse…

"Something the matter, love?" asked the bartender, who was a rather attractive chick with purple spiky hair, a silver lip ring and a nametag that identified her as "Hera."

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."  _Except that I'm fucking obsessed with someone I didn't even know was a lesbian… and she is demonstrating no interest in me._

"She is too. Can't you see? She keeps looking at you. It's totally a display," Hera grinned.

"I didn't exactly mean to say that out loud. So, what do I do?" Parvati asked desperately. "I'm sitting over here in the corner and she's practically fucking that redhead in public and I don't know if I want to kill her or kiss her or both!" 

"Easy, now. Bruno over there doesn't take too kindly to murder on the dance floor," Hera said, jerking her head toward the stereotypically large and menacing bouncer at the door.

Parvati pursed her lips. "All right. I need one more shot, and then I'm going in."

"Sure thing, babe. And hey, you're a pretty thing. If it doesn't work out with her, well…" 

"I might keep that in mind," Parvati said, shocking herself a bit. She tossed back the shot waiting on the bar, straightened her back, tossed her hair, and set out purposefully, if a little wobbly, toward Pansy, who had just disentangled herself from the redhead and was looking around somewhat dazedly. Parvati clumsily grabbed Pansy by the shoulders and ( _oh gods, finally!_ ) kissed her fully on the mouth.

~♥~♥~♥~

 _Holy fuck_.

It was warm and wet and wonderful. Pansy made a small noise of surprise and tried to pull back, but Parvati pulled her closer, biting her bottom lip, until Pansy gave in, tangling her fingers in Parvati's long hair and kissing back.

Parvati felt drunk, more so than she had been, giddy and light-headed and flushed and warm and Merlin, so turned on she wanted to die. Pansy was pressed tightly up against her, and her hands were sliding up Parvati's back, and she was nibbling Parvati's neck, and fuck, she couldn't stand it any more.

"Wh… fuck… where can we go?" Parvati panted, fingers skimming lightly across the top of Pansy's cleavage.

"This way. Here," and she was dragging Parvati out of the club. Parvati, dazed, barely acknowledged Hera's knowing smile as she stumbled through the door and they were Apparating dizzily, falling over themselves ( _it's a wonder we didn't splinch_ , Parvati thought giddily), landing in a tangled pile of legs and arms and curves on what Parvati could only assume was the floor of Pansy's flat. 

And then Pansy's hands were running up Parvati's thighs, her fingers trailing upward, grazing lightly across her (by now soaked) knickers. Parvati moaned, straining against her fingers, bending forward to bite and suck Pansy's neck, smiling in satisfaction when a mark started to form. She undid the buttons on Pansy's blouse one by one, kissing and suckling her way down, lingering around her ample breasts, flicking her tongue around the nipples and feeling another jolt of arousal pulse through her as Pansy made a small, broken noise and slid her fingers under her knickers and began to stroke, slipping around and around Parvati's wetness.

"Fuck… Pansy…" Parvati moaned. She was now kneeling between Pansy's spread legs, as Pansy's fingers worked in and out. Clumsily, Parvati shoved Pansy's skirt out of the way, scrabbling at the lace beneath. She bent down and trailed kisses up Pansy's thigh, and then delicately started licking Pansy, in a teasing sort of way, around her clit, barely ghosting her tongue over the surface. Pansy arched upward toward Parvati's mouth impatiently, and Parvati, unable to control herself, began sucking and licking in earnest while at the same time impaling herself harder on Pansy's clever fingers.

They found a rhythm together, Pansy's thumb moving to circle Parvati's clit while her fingers continued to thrust, Parvati sucking Pansy as she slid two fingers in. All too soon, Parvati felt the first tremors of climax. "Gods, Pansy…" she trailed off, and then it hit, bright light behind her eyelids and explosions of sound in her head, and she was clenching around Pansy, and she sucked harder, and all of a sudden Pansy was coming too, bucking and moaning something unintelligible that might have included "Parvati."

They lay there, panting, utterly sated. Parvati was fairly certain the room, if not the whole world, was spinning madly. She moved upward, resting her head on Pansy's bare stomach, and closed her eyes.  _Just for a moment…_

~♥~♥~♥~

It was daylight. She was on a floor. Where was she? Parvati opened her eyes and then closed them again quickly.  _Too bright, fuck._  And then, suddenly everything flooded back in a rush of colors and sounds and feelings. Pansy's. She was at Pansy's. Fuck. 

Then, Parvati noticed the vial and note next to her on the ground.

 _Patil,_

 _Take this Hangover Potion and come open up the store. I've still got quite a few of your records to get through._

 _…And, by the way, if I notice you looking that tense again, I reserve the right to take matters into my own hands once more._

 _Pansy_

Parvati smiled, downed the potion, and Apparated to Diagon Alley.


End file.
